POTRET CINTA
by Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah foto. Siapa yang menyangka kalau bisa jadi cinta. Tanya saja Naruto dan Hinata/Cinta datang disaat dirimu menganggap semua hanya kebetulan, tapi disaat rasa itu semakin besar dirimu akan yakin bahwa itulah takdir cintamu/RnR please!


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Potret Cinta Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated : K/T#confused**

**Genre : General/Romance**

**WARNING**** : typo, short fic, oneshoot, too simple, out of character, original fic, little bit inspired from Begin Again Clip, etc**

**SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE ! BETTER NOT READ IT !**

Summary : Berawal dari sebuah foto. Siapa yang menyangka kalau bisa jadi cinta. Tanya saja Naruto dan Hinata. Saran saya baca fic'a sambil dengerin lagunya Taylor Swift 'Begin Again' kalau ada.

Happy Reading, Minna... :D

******************************POTRET CINTA*******************************

**2nd POV**

"Benarkah kau ingin memotretku, tuan?" Tanyamu dengan sedikit keraguan dalam nada bicaramu.

"Tentu saja, nona. Kau adalah objek foto yang selama ini aku cari. Kau memiliki wajah cantik yang alami dan aku sangat menyukai rambut indigomu yang panjang itu." Sahut lelaki yang sudah siap dengan kameranya untuk memotret.

"Kau terlalu memujiku, tuan." Sahutmu dengan sedikit terselip nada tersipu.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto, nona...?" jawabnya sambil kembali bertanya padamu.

"Hinata, tuan. Ahh... maksudku Naruto. " jawabmu sambil memberikan senyum terbaikmu.

"Kau memang cantik, nona Hinata. Aku berharap bisa melihat senyuman manismu setiap saat. " katanya lagi kali ini diselingi dengan tawanya yang renyah.

Dirimu hanya tersenyum tersipu. Suara renyah tawanya membuatmu merona. Entah apa yang telah terjadi padamu. Dirimu sendiri sedang berusaha mencari jawabannya. Lelaki yang entah darimana datangnya memintamu untuk menjadi objek foto kameranya. Pertemuan kalian yang hanya beberapa menit telah membuat jantungmu berdetak tak karuan. Ini adalah yang pertama bagimu. Hal baru yang dirimu alami ini membuatmu terus menjadi salah tingkah. Apa ini yang namanya rasa suka? Entahlah.

"Apa kita bisa mulai sekarang, nona Hinata?" tanyanya membuatmu tersadar dari lamunanmu.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun. Kapanpun kau siap." Jawabmu dengan senyuman mantap tanpa kau sadari bahwa lelaki di depanmu merona karena panggilanmu.

****************************POTRET CINTA********************************

"Aku harap kau menyukai hasilnya, nona Hinata." Katanya dengan nada harap-harap cemas.

"Na-Naruto-kun... i-ini sangat indah. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku begitu cantik di foto ini. Bu-bukan bermaksud untuk memuji diriku sendiri, ta-tapi ini benar-benar karya seni yang sangat indah. " pujianmu yang terbata-bata membuatnya tersenyum puas sekarang. Bagaimana tidak indah. Fotonya hanya dibuat hitam putih. Pencahayaannya benar-benar sempurna, tidak menyilaukan atau gelap yang menunjukkan kesan emo, sederhana dan benar-benar menggambarkan kepolosan namun ada sorot ketegasan disana. Orang ini benar-benar fotografer jenius, pikirmu.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya, nona Hinata dan jangan terlalu merendah seperti itu nona, foto itu menjadi indah karena dirimulah yang menjadi objek dalam foto tersebut. Aku juga sangat terkejut pertama kali saat aku 'mencuci' foto tersebut, tapi memang kecantikan yang alami tak bisa disembunyikan, bukan? Aku benar-benar jatuh hati padamu... ahh maksudku pada protetmu, nona Hinata." katanya bersemu dan lagi mencoba meyakinkanmu untuk percaya akan kecantikan dirimu. Benar-benar lelaki ini. Memujimu dengan tiada habisnya. Kata-kata gombalnya yang dia keluarkan coba kau tepis, namun tetap saja dirimu merona karenanya. Perasaan nyaman dan bahagia ketika dia memanjakanmu dengan kata-kata manisnya membuatmu terus menggelengkan kepala agar tidak menjadi bahan pemikiranmu, tapi tetap saja kau pasti akan terus mengingatnya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Aku benar-benar menyukai foto ini." Pujimu sekali lagi.

"Sama-sama, nona Hinata. Aku bahagia kau menyukainya." Balasnya dengan senyum lebarnya. Ada rona merah disana dan dirimu melihatnya dengan jelas. Dirimu pun kembali merona dan mulai salah tingkah. Namun untunglah kalian cepat menguasai diri dan segera mengakhiri 'kekakuan' yang entah karena apa.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Naruto-kun. Aku menunggu hasil karya menakjubkanmu yang lain." Katamu berharap semoga dia tidak segera mengakhiri pertemuan singkat kalian ini.

"Oh.. Ya, nona Hinata. Apa kau ada waktu di lain kesempatan? Jujur aku merasa sangat ingin untuk memotretmu lagi. Bagaimana menurutmu, nona Hinata? " tanyanya dengan harapan yang besar pada jawabanmu.

"Hmmmm... Aku akan dengan senang hati meluangkan waktu untuk itu, Naruto-kun. Kapan pun kau siap." Jawabmu akhirnya membuatnya berteriak kegirangan dan langsung berlari memeluk dirimu yang sudah siap untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Terkejut dengan reaksinya yang menurutmu agak berlebihan, dirimu sepertinya tidak keberatan sama sekali. Dirimu malah balas memeluknya dan tersenyum bahagia karena sekarang dirimu sudah mengetahui perasaanmu kepadanya dan semua ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan, tapi memang sudah takdir. Siapa yang menyangka seorang Hinata akan jatuh hati pada seorang pria yang bernama Naruto hanya karena menjadi objek foto? Takdir cinta yang sangat diluar pemikiran seorang Hinata.

****************************POTRET CINTA*****************************

Cinta datang disaat dirimu menganggap semua hanya kebetulan, tapi disaat rasa itu semakin besar dirimu akan yakin bahwa itulah takdir cintamu(ME).

**FIN**

Akhirnya bisa bikin NaruHina#sigh. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti. Masih bikin yang oneshoot dulu deh. Belum siap untuk yang berchapter, takut gak bisa ditamatin#sterss

Maaf juga buat pendeskripsian yang SAAAAANGAAAAT kurang mengenai fotonya apalagi ceritanya#dilemparin

Baiklah minna-sama. What do you thing about my first fic for NaruHina? Tell that in riview...

Saran, kritikan dan flame(?) selalu diterima di kotak riview saya.


End file.
